Catalytic cracking is a chemical process that is carried out by contacting the hydrocarbon feed, such as a vacuum gas oil or crude oil, with a hot regenerated catalyst, such as composed of finely divided or particulate solid material, in a catalytic reactor. Such a contact of the hot regenerated catalyst with the hydrocarbon feed causes cracking of the hydrocarbon feed into smaller molecules, such as light olefins and other lighter hydrocarbons. Further, the catalytic cracking process results in deposition of coke on the catalyst, as a result of which the catalyst loses its activity. Therefore, the catalyst can be regenerated by burning with air or any oxygen containing gases in a regenerator to obtain the regenerated catalyst. This process is commercially employed in the petroleum refining industry to produce products, such as light olefins of high economic value from the hydrocarbon feed of low economic value.